Wild Child Dreamer
by funkiejunkie
Summary: The original title was Story of a 16 year old dreamer. A girl was being used for publicity and finds out who her real knight in shining armour is.
1. Ticket To London

**This is my first fanfic and I welcome reviews bad or good.**

Summary: Sera is a 16 year old wanting to get out of her almost too perfect life. She runs off to London with hopes of meeting Harry Judd, drummer of the british sensation McFly. Never been in love, she mistakes love for lust and finds out who is the perfect guy for her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly. (Is this suppose to shatter our dreams of not owning McFly?)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Sera! Have you studied yet?" my mum called out to my greatest annoyance. "You know you have an exam coming up!"

"YESSSSS!! I studied ages ago!" I called back to my mum. My mum was the sort of person who had to have the perfect kids. She wanted me to get straight A's, get into a good college, have a 5 figure salary (though, i would prefer a 7 figure salary), get married to someone who was richer than me, have babies, and of course, is able to take care of her once she gets old. I know she really cares about me, but unfortunately, that is not the life I want to have. I guess, I am the perfect kid. I get straight A's, I don't ask for much, I've never been arrested, I skipped a grade because i excelled in my examinations but, I just go along with her because i don't want to add up to her burden. I have to say, she's gone through a few tough times. My elder brother, has been arrested several times for reckless driving, passed away a few years back in a car accident while drinking. My father, who was clearly unhappy with her control freak attitude, divorced her just after my brother died. He still sees me once in a while, but being a pilot, he has to travel a lot, which means i rarely see him. I don't want to shatter my mums dreams but i don't want to have my life planned out for me that way.

I walked over to my wardrobe and unlocked the door at the very end. That was my Harry Judd shrine. I had everything, from posters to cd's, to even some survey's I printed out from the internet that he filled out. You could say I was obsessed, but what could you expect from a girl who was locked in her house, that has never had a boyfriend let alone, to have kissed a guy before. I opened the last drawer and checked my 'Harry Fund'. Ever since I became obsessed with him, I tried saving money up, and hopefully, one day, I'll get to meet him in person. He will then fall in love with me and soon I'll be married with the man of my dreams. I counted the cash over and over again, just to make sure I had the right amount of money. Satisfied with myself, I saw that I had RM8061 (A/N: this girl is from Malaysia, and over there, they use ringgit malaysia). Enough to go to London I thought. I know that I'm way younger than him, just 16, but look at Ashton Krutcher and Demi Moore.

The phone rang and I raced to it as fast as I could. I decided to ask my dad if I could go to London. Not wanting my mum to hear this, I brought the phone to my room and sat on my bed, wondering how I could start asking him. "Hey dad! I'm still going to your place after the exams right?"

"Of course you are kiddo. I've taken 2 weeks off to spend time with you,"

"Well, umm...dad, do you think...you could spare me tickets to London? I'm sorry for asking you this. I just really wanna go there," not mentioning the real reason I want to go there.

"London?! Are you sure? I don't think your mum would be too happy if she found out.."

"Dad! PLEASE! I don't mind paying for the tickets! I just wanna go there," I said, close to tears.

"Okey. Sure. Well, since your mother won't be too happy about this, how 'bout, we don't tell her anything! Oh, wait. I'll have to call you back in 5 minutes," I guess he could hear the desperateness in my voice.

"No problem dad!" i said smiling to myself. I'M GOING TO LONDON!!

A few minutes later, the phone rang and I was right by it, on stand by mode. "So dad, sup?"

"Well, Sera, I'm sorry to disappoint you but..."

"BUT I CAN'T GO TO LONDON?!"

"You can, but I can't go with you. Some pilot managed to take a holiday before me and now i have to replace him. I have a friend there, who i don't think would mind you bunking in..."

"Sure dad," London without parents. Music to my ears! "How long will I be staying there anyway?"

"A few months I suppose. I hope that's al right with you," he said worrying.

"Of course it's al right! When are you picking me up anyway?"

"Umm...your last paper is tomorrow right? I guess I'll pick you up on Saturday and your flight is on Monday. I'm gonna be your pilot by the way," he added with a laugh.

* * *

_I'd love a review :DD_


	2. How Do You Reject a Guy?

**IXwriteXsins:****Malaysia is somewhere around...south east asia. I think. I never liked geography.**

**McFly doesn't appear until chapter 3 or 4. So just be patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly. & I can't get over this fact!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_The next day at school..._

"Sera! Ready for the last paper? After this NO MORE SCHOOL! Until the results come out, which is like...next year..." my best friend Safia called out while dragging a chair so that she could sit in front of me. Safia has always been my best friend. We've known each other since she moved right next to me when I was 4 and she was 5. Her father recently got a promotion so her whole family moved to some high class condominium.

"Of COURSE she's ready! This is Sera we're talking about! The day she fails a paper is the day the world come to an end," my other best friend Ayumi said. Ayumi's from Japan and moved to Kuala Lumpur (A/N: capital city of Malaysia) 3 years ago when she was 14. At first she acted bitchy and all mighty but we got stuck being partners for some history project and it turns out, she wasn't good at making friends. So here we are, the threesome of Sera, Safia and Ayumi.

"Correction. The day she gets a B is the day the world comes to an end," Safia joked.

"Actually, I'm feeling rebelious now. Especially since I'm going to London in...3 days?"

"You're LYING aren't you?!" Ayumi and Safia screamed out at the same time.

"Umm...nope?"

"So you finally have enough money in your 'Harry Fund'?" Safia said as Mr. Julian walked into the class as he was the teacher on duty for the last paper.

"Maybe..." i was about to reply but Mr Julian's voice interupted.

"Everyone! PLEASE return to your seats as the exam will be starting in a few minutes. There will be NO TALKING, NO..." _yada yada yada _I thought as his voice drowned in my head.

* * *

"FINALLY! NO MORE SCHOOL!" Ayumi screamed out once we stepped out of the school compund.

"Back to what we were talking about before Mr. Julian rudely interupted our coversation,"

"YEH! Are you really going to London? The girl who HAS NEVER broken a friggen rule is going to LONDON? Does your mum know?"

"Umm...well, my dad got me tickets. You know how much I wanna meet Harry...and, my mum doesn't know a thing,"

"Your mum DOESN'T KNOW A THING?! You've got to be KIDDING me!"

"What happened to the real SERA?!"

"Well, you guy know how much I wanna meet McFly. I thought you'd be happy for me or something," I said my face getting redder by the minute.

"Oh who cares, I like this Sera much better," Safia said when she realised how red my face was getting. My face turns red whenever i'm feeling extra happy, cold, too warm, embaressed, upset, angry and other emotions. I guess that's what i get from having such fair skin. My dark eyes and black hair makes my skin look nicer. "By the way, you think I could come with you?"

"HEY! No fair! I wanna go London too! But I'm stuck going to Japan. I go there EVERY YEAR!"

"Yesterday, you were excited about going to Japan," I pointed out. "And Safia! It'll be great if you came."

"Well, yesterday i had no idea you were going to London," Ayumi pointed back at me.

"Oh cmon. Be happy for me. PLEASE! & Safia, duh you can come! I'll just hafta get extra tickets.."

"I'll be happy for you if you leave Danny for me! Well, not Danny particulary, any hot London guy will do,"

"DUH! If you were coming with us I'm sure guys will be chasing you." Safia said.

"UGH! Stop making me face the fact I'm not going to London with you guys. Anyway Sera, Ryuu asked me if you made up your mind about being his girlfriend...AGAIN. Just reject him will you?!" Ryuu was Ayumi's brother. Girls think he's hot but he just doesn't cut it to me. He asked me to be his girlfriend a few months back and said he'd had a crush on me ever since Ayumi introduced him to me. I said I'll think about it but i thought it was OBVIOUS that I didn't like him.

"Tell him I'm actually a prostitute and I have STDS! God, do you know how hard it is to reject someone?"

"You're way too nice! Why can't you do something NOT nice for a change?"

"I am..i'm going to LONDON! YIPPEE!" I screamed with a huge grin on my face. I looked at my watch on my right wrist. "Oh dammit. Hafta get home. My mum's like making me do mother duaghter stuff as she thinks I'm gonna spend time with my dad for the next 2 months!"

"Okey. Sheesh. Call me later k?" Safia reminded me.

"Sure, and Ayumi, have fun in Japan!" i kissed my best friends on the cheek and ran off home.


	3. Mystery Starbucks Dude

**Yep. Double updates for all the people who want McFly to come out sooner. & McFan of dougie thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I own McFly when I'm in Dreamworld. Other than that...they don't belong to me )):**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey mum!" I called out as I unlocked the house door.

"Hello there honey!" my mum greeted me while kissing my cheeks. "How was the exam?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It was alright. Don't worry!"

"Okey then. So I bought a DVD and before that I thought we could go shopping," she suggested looking hopeful.

I hate going shopping with my mum. Moreover on the last days of school as most of my school mates would be hanging out at the malls. But seeing my mum so hopeful I just had to give in, especially since I wasn't going to see her again in a few months. Time flew quickly. I actually had fun shopping with her eventhough lots of people I recognized from school were smirking at me for being such a loser for shopping with my mum. But I ignored them. Just as I had for the last years.

_

* * *

_

I woke up with sun shining from my windows. I have always been a morning person. As soon as I woke up, I remembered by dad was going to pick me up at around noon. I talked to him last night and he managed to get tickets for Safia. After I chatted with my dad for a while, I called Safia and we blabbed for about an hour about all the stuff we were going to do in London. There was that comment she made which kept coming to my mind. "Sera, as your best friend, I HAVE TO remind you, you might never meet them. London has like millions of people in it. Just, don't get your hopes to high okey?"

God. That comment really bites. I started packing and made sure I packed all the clothes I bought with my mum yesterday. After packing all my stuff, I put my laptop in its bag, made sure I brought my handphone charger, checked that I had my passport and found a special bag for me to put all my McFly Cd's in.

My dad came at around 11.30am. Saying goodbye to my mum was hard especially since I was going to be on the other side of the world without her knowing.

"I'm gonna miss you honey.."my mum said on the verge of crying.

"aww mum. I AM coming home. Don't worry. And I'm gonna miss you more," I said giving her a hug.

"Well I guess you should go now. And I hope you'll be okey and your dad will take care of you alright,"

"I will be fine and I'm 16 mum! Even if dad doesn't take care of me, I can take care of myself,"

"My daughters a big girl. Time flies so fast, I can still remember you taking your first steps and your brother...well, I guess you should get going.."

"Mum! Stop torturing yourself like this...bye and remember that I love you!" I said before stepping out of the door.

"Bye dear!" I heard her call out before I closed the car door. I waved at her before my dad drove off.

"Mums giving you a hard time? It's a good thing she doesn't know about London," my dad told me once I was sitting in his car. That goodbye with my mum was hard and for that moment, I forgot all about London.

_

* * *

_

"SAFFY! Come on! Here's your ticket!" I screamed when I saw her. "My dad's checked in for us so now all we have to do is board." I explained.

"Where's your dad now?"

"Well he IS a pilot you know. He's probably in the cockpit or something,"

"OMIGOD! I CAN'T FRIGGEN BELIEVE WE ARE GOING TO FRIGGEN LONDON!" she screamed. A few tourists stared at us, I turned red but I couldn't keep the grin of my face. We talked and soon, we were on the plane. When it was about to take off. Safia said she was going to sleep on the whole trip so I just listened to my iPod which was FULL of McFly songs.

The plane landed after 13 greuling hours on an atlantic flight. As I stepped out of the plane and into the airport, my stomach was full of butterflies. I was stepping on the same land as McFly. I whispered this to Safia who was a bit groggy after all her sleeping. She grinned at me and said "Well, together, with the power of Sera & Safia We WILL find these male sex gods and make them into pur personal slaves." Typical of Saffy and her freaky comments.

We walked ahead, and I switched my mobile on. I picked up my suitcase while Saffy took hers and stepped into the arrival grounds. Saffy went to the ladies while I saw a Starbucks (A/N: I don't know if heathrow airport has a starbucks or not but just bear with me people.) and decided to get myself some hot chocolate as I was in desprate need of chocolate. I ordered and sat down to drink. There was a lot of girls and screaming fans which included lots of flashing lights but I was just to tired to see what it was. A figure came to the counter and ordered a couple of drinks. His voice was strangely familiar and seeing he ordered 4 drinks I thought I'd be useful and try to help him.

"Hey, do you need any help carrying those drinks? A person only has two hands." I asked waiting for the person to turn.

"Umm. Actually, I have four hands but they're stuck in my shirt. Anyway, you carry these two," he said pointing to two of the drinks, "while I carry these." He turned and looked at me.

I looked at his hair at first, then into his greyish blue eyes. That's when I realised...

_

* * *

_

_Wait and see :DD_


	4. Daddy's Girlfriend

**And yes people...here's McFly. Like it? Review it!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'm forced to admit I don't own them hot british lads a.k.a McFly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Your...your...you areee..." I stuttered trying to get my tongue to cooperate with what I wanted to say but bad timing, my mum called and I guess she was frantic and wondering where I was.

"Sera! I've been calling you again and again but your phone was switched off!"

"Uhh. Ahh. Well, my phone ran out of batt so I had to find the charger cos I forgot where I put it," I stammered still keeping my eyes on Dougie Poynter, bassist of McFly, the band my dear Harry was in.

He winked at me and called Tom over to help him carry the drinks as I was on the phone. When Tom came over, I just couldn't believe my luck. I kept on staring at them with my eyes wide open, forgetting that my mum was on the phone. I saw Dougie scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it on to the guy who was at the counter. They walked away with their drinks in hand. I managed to catch a sight of Harry and remembered that my mum was on the phone.

"Sorry mum. Got distracted,"

"SERA! Where were you? You had me worried!" I let my mum blabber on and just answered the first things that came to my mind. The shock of meeting McFly in person in my first hour at London was amazing. After all these years of heart ache and desire to meet them face to face, it finally happened. A waiter came to me holding a note I quickly read it, and though that I just died and went to heaven. It said:

_**I'm writing this with my 3rd hand in my shirt. It's just one of my many talents. Seeing you were busy and on the phone, I hope you could meet me at the cherry jam, on porchester road, tomorrow at around 9pm. Hope to see you there.**_

_**The dude with 4 hands, dougie.**_

The perfect chance to meet Harry I thought. I checked my phone and read a message I received from my dad telling me to meet him at Starbucks in 30 minutes. I checked to see if he was there. Since he wasn't, I made my way to the ladies to find Saffy.

"SAFFY! You have NO FUCKING IDEA, WHAT YOU JUST MISSED!" I burst out to Saffy. A lady with a 4 year old daughter in her hand frowned at me and told me to watch my mouth. Her daughter on the other hand, turned to her and asked her mother "Mummy, what is fucking?"

Saffy burst out laughing and we made our way to Starbucks. I told her everything from my hot chocolate to what Dougie said to me ending it to the part when my mum called. The first thing she said was "NO FUCKING WAY!" Unfortunately, the lady with the 4 year old daughter was there again and she went to us, and gave us a telling off saying swearing is a sin. My face of course, turned red again and Saffy was nearly in tears trying to laugh.

_

* * *

_

"So are you going?"

"Going where?"

"You know...to the cherry jam?" Saffy asked. My dad was coming over to us and I told her to keep it down.

"You've never been clubbing before..." she whispered to me. I looked at my dad hoping he didn't hear a thing. I took out my mobile and texted Saffy.

Sera: 'DUH im cming. N u hafta come wit me. Pls! Dis wil b d only way i cn meet hrry.'

Saffy: 'okey. & i totally hafta cm wit ya. Did u c danny? Is he as hot in real life as he is in pics? D:'

Sera: 'nawp. But if we go tomorrow den u'll find out ;). thx 4 bein an awesome frnd. Xoxo'

Saffy: 'no prob. Thts wht frnds r 4. xoxo back'

"So dad, where we going?"

"Umm...well, you 2 are gonna stay with a friend of mine, Rose. We'll just drop your bags at her place and meet her for a bit. Then, we'll go sightseeing just to give you a taste of London. After that, I have to go back to the airport. I've got a late flight tonight. Unless, you want to sleep take a nap for a while..."

"NO DAD! Me and Saffy would LOVE to take a look at London!"

"Exactly Mr. Amos! London is giving me these happy, colourful vibes. I just have to go around and follow them!"

"Vibes? Haha. Good one. Well, My friend, Rose, she is...pretty rich. So get ready to see her place."

Nessa's place was kind of far. So I took a nap in the car. A well deserved nap I must say. When I woke up, we were at the gate of the most amazing house. It was the sort of old mansions rich people use to live in like 100 years ago. It had these tall gates which looked scary but once you're inside, the house and everything around it was breathtaking. The gates opened up and we drove around this round-about thing that posh people usually had. Saffy who was still sleeping was going to be shocked when she saw the house.

"SAFFY! Wake up you bum!"

"Wha... wha. WHAT?!" she said sleepily.

"We're here. You know, my dad's friends house?" She looked around at the view and the first thing she said was "Holy crap,"

My dad sniggered and he had a look in his eyes that said 'told ya'. We walked out of the car and while we were trying to get out bags out of the trunk, a lady stood at the doorway. She had jet black hair with the most mesmerizing hazel eyes. By looking at her, I'd have thought she was around 20+.

"Amos! We haven't seen each other in ages!"

"It was't that long Nes. I think the last time we met was 2 weeks ago," Wait. Did I hear that right? My dad's been seeing this lady often? Oh god. Maybe, she's my dads girlfriend or something.

"This is Sera and her friend Saffia," my dad introduced us. I smiled at her and she took her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Rose. Your dads told me so many things about you. I couldn't wait to meet you!" I took her hand and shook it. She was okey I guess.

"Well, now you've met me!" I said with a laugh.

"Sera, I guess, I didn't mention...she's my girlfriend..."

"OMIGOD DAD! How did you get her? I mean, she looks like she's 20?"

"Actually, she was my ex-girlfriend in high school. And she's not 20...she's just a year younger than me,"

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you!"

After we settled in, Rose took us out for a little sightseeing in the great city of London. I got to know her better, and she was just the sort of person I'd like as a stepmother. We went around Piccadily Circus, passed by Oxford Street. I wanted to stop there and shop but my dad had to go to the airport. We drove him there in happy moods and he said he'll be back soon.

We drove back home feeling slightly deflated and tired.

"Sera, your dad said you were a huge McFly fan. And that's all you listen to. So as a gesture to make you feel welcome, I got you and your friend two tickets to their concert..."

"WHAT? WOW! I don't know what to say, but THANK YOU! I friggen love them. You didn't have to you know! But since you did...When are you gonna marry my dad?! You guys make the sweetest couple." I added with a smile.

"Haha. We're still dating. Who knows when we will get married!"

I slept for about 4 hours and woke up at around 2 o'clock in the morning. Wondering what time it was at Malaysia now, I checked my phone as it was still showing the Malaysian time. It was around 3pm there. I guess I wasn't use to the time difference. I called my mum and we chatted for a bit. I apologised for not paying attention just now. I said the reception at dad's place was weak. I felt bad for lying to her, but I couldn't imagine what she would do to me if she found out I was at London.

I woke up at around 9am the next morning. I felt excited and remembered in 12 hours I was gonna meet Harry Mark Christopher Judd. I wondered if I should tell Rose about Cherry Jam. Saffy was still sleeping. Everyone knew Saffy didn't get up before 11am on holidays. So I went to the dining room and found Rose talking on her mobile. I waited until she was off it and asked her what she knew of the cherry jam near porchester road.

"Cherry Jam? I've been there a few times...Why? Are you gonna go there?"

"Well, a friend of mines in London and told me to meet him.. I mean her there," hoping she didn't notice my mistake.

"Oh sure, I'll let you go. But DON'T drink and you have to be back here before 3am,"

"Whoa. 3 am? Wow. I've never went out at night..."

"Well there's a first time for everything they say.." I loved her already! Laid back, nice, and beautiful. We were going to get along just fine!

* * *

Preview Of Next Chapter: 

_"SAFFY! Is my hair alright? How do I look? I feel naked!"_

_"You're alright! Don't worry!"_

_"GOD! Should i got to him? Or Or Or????"_


	5. i bet you look good on the dancefloor

**I know people don't read this, but I'm bored and needed something to satisfy my lust for Dougie. And if you are reading this, sorry for boring you.**

**Chapter 5**

Getting ready for tonight was not easy. At first, I put on a long skirt with a long sleeved black blouse. When Saffy saw me dressed like that she asked me if I was going to a funeral.

"Umm...no? I'm gonna meet harry!" my mind was on Harry mode. Every little thing I say would either have Harry's name in it or would make me think about Harry and suddenly blurt his name out.

"Well, then why are you dressed like you're going to a funeral?"

"I am? How should I dress then?"

"Take off that skirt!" she said gesturing to my skirt "and put on..."

I struggle to take the skirt off while Saffy went through my bag looking for something for me to wear.

"Here, wear this." She held up a black, silky, halter neck dress which was low at the back. I bought it at Warehouse, not planning to wear it and I only bought it because my mum said it looked great on me. It was well, short. It only came up to well, half my thigh.

"You're joking...are you?"

"Nawp. No wear it. I wanna see how you look in it." I slipped on the dress feeling cold and bare. I've never wore anything this...revealing.

"Okey, now use this purse and those shoes," she pointed to a pair of metallic silver wedges and handing me a small gold clutch bag. I just went along because I knew she had fashion sense, and if that was what it took for me to impress Harry, then I'm all for it! I looked in the mirror and I must say, I looked good.

"Clothes done. Hair time..." she said grinning at me with a hairdryer and a brush in her hand. To me, my hair is my best asset. It's wavy and slightly curly. Whenever I go out, people would be like, "Where did you perm your hair? It looks gorgeous," and I would say that it's natural and they'd all be like, nice hair.

"OWW! SAFFY!"

"God! Do you wanna look faboulastic or not?"

"Stop pulling so hard then! And whats with the faboulastic? Sounds LAME!" I screamed, which only resulted her to pull harder.

"OKEY! Done. Time for make up! And faboulastic is just a word which means both fabolous and fantastic. Geddit?"

"Whatever. And make up? I don't have any!"

"You don't have any, but i do!" She looked into her bag and pulled out well, lots of tubes, bottles and other things which I cannot name as I don't really use make up. No, scratch that don't really part, and replace it with I NEVER use make up.She started squirting this creamy chocolaty substance on my face which actually felt real nice. Then she started tickling me with idunnowhatsitcalled. It felt akward and I just wanted to wash everything off but once I looked at my reflection in the mirror, all I could think was you have to suffer to be beautiful.

We took a cab to the cherry jam and using my 'Harry Fund' money which I no longer needed, I paid for the whole trip which was quite expensive as Rose's house was pretty far from the club. I got out feeling slightly cold as my dress was short. Saffy got out of the car with extreame confidence as if the whole world was watching her. I followed after her feeling like a timid mouse. I got in the club searching for a group of tall model looking bimbos knowing that if there are a group of bimbos gossiping and giving looks at a table, McFly was surely to be there and become the attention of these model air heads. I stood behind Saffy, my hair covering my face.

"Saf, is Dougie here?" Wait. Why was I asking about Dougie? Must be because he was the one inviting me here.

"Ahhh...OMIGOD! HE'S COMING!!"

"Saffy! Is my hair al right? How do I look? I feel naked!!" This has got to be the first time I worry about my hair and I had no idea why I felt so bare as there were plenty of other people wearing nearly next to nothing.

"Don't worry! You look great!" Typical. To her, of course I look alright as she was the one who dressed me up and all. Dougie came over and my heart was beating so hard, I was surprised it didn't rip out of my chest.

"Umm. Hi! I guess you came!" He looked at me with his wonderous greyish blue eyes.

"Ah. Yes I did. And OMIGOD! I'm figgen talking to the bassist of McFly, the band I have been worshipping since god knows when!" He looked at me this time, with an amused expression on his cute adorable face.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have said that! Okey, can we start over?" I pointed to the spot where he was walking from. "And come back to me and I'll pretend you're some normal guy!"

"Umm. Okey?" He walked over to the place where I pointed. '_He must think I'm a freak. He's gonna run away and he's so not coming back to me!_' I thought to myself. I turned away thinking he was with some blonde model with unbeliveably long legs that run up for miles airhead. All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look around.

"Hello. I'm Dougie and I work as a guy at a pet shop,"

"Since when?" I said clearly confused.

"Since you told me to be some normal dude,"

"Oh! Now I get it!"

"The way you're surprised at everything is really funny it's just cute,"

"So are you saying I'm cute?"

"In a way...yehh.."

"Damn. I don't wanna be cute. I want to be...drop dead gorgeous,"

"Don't worry. I like cute,"

"Then what does Harry like then?" I slipped in casually to know more about Harry. I could've sworn when I asked that question, Dougies face kinda fell.

"He has a girlfriend," Dougie pointed out with but i'm here tone to it.

"Ohh..." I didn't really know what to say. Was Dougie hitting on me? But, I'm sure he could do better than me and the only thing that drove me all the way here was my desire for Harry.

"So do you want a drink?" Dougie tactfully tried to change the topic eventhough there was still a sort of uncomfortableness lingering around.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't drink. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've been to a club..." Okey, that wasn't the best thing to say. Now, he's going to think I'm some sort of freak and won't be intrested in talking to me anymore!

"In that case, I take it you don't know how to dance?"

"Never tried it before,"

"May I have the honours of giving you your first dance then?" He said it in this posh accent as if we were at a ball or something and he put his arm out in front of me waiting for me to take it. I place my hand on top of his arm and he gracefully led me on the dancefloor. Hey Baby by No Doubt was blasting from the speakers. At first I just stood there not knowing what to do, but the beat was catchy and soon I was swaying myself dancing and flaunting my hair and waving my body. It may be my first time clubbing but the dancing felt natural.

"Someones having fun," Dougie grinned at me.

"And who might that someone be?" I said batting my eyelashes flitatiously. He led me out of the dancefloor and we sat on some table. Dougie ordered a beer I just sat down speechless. It's ironic actually because usually, at home, I'd be making up questions of what I'd ask McFly if I ever met them but now that I'm really here, I forgot all the things I wanted to ask.

"I wonder where Saffy is..." I know, what a USELESS attempt to break the silence.

"I wonder where Danny is..."

"Danny had always been Saffys favourite out of all 4 of you,"

"Really? And who was yours?"

"Harry. But now I'm here, I'm not so sure..."

"And why is that?" His face was only a few inches from mine. I could see every detail of his face. He had the cutest nose which had a little bump at the end. I could feel his breath and his eyes just bore into mine. Not knowing what to do next, he suddenly kissed me. Yes people, on November the 18th of 2007, Douglas Lee Poynter took away my first kissed. There was a voice in my head that was telling me it should be with Harry but there was also something probably my subconcious telling me it was alright and it was suppose to be with Dougie. I moved away from him not sure if it should be with Dougie who took my first kiss away, not that I was complaining, or if it should be with Harry, who I haven't met yet.

"What? Was I really that bad?"

"I think I was a bad kisser,"

"Whoever told you that is an idiot,"

"No...it's not that..." I looked around, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"That was my first kiss," I whispered not sure if I wanted him to hear.

"An exciting night for you I take it. First dance, first kiss..." he broke off and right in front of me was...Harry Mark Christopher Judd.


	6. Lies, Misused

**I don't like this chapter, but I can't seem to think well right now. Maybe if I have time I'll change it or something. It somehow changes the whole story so I'm gonna need to change the summary. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Sera's POV

"Uh...hi Harry," Dougie said with a sort of annoyed-to-see-you tone.

"Hey Doug. Who's that?" I guess Harry was ignoring the tone in Dougies voice or he just didn't catch it.

"Uh.. ahh. My names Sera. And...can I like kiss you?" Yes, I was sounding like an absoulute slut but there he was, the man in person Mr. Harry Judd.

"Uh...sure," Harry was surprised but in a happy way whereas Dougie looked disgusted, annoyed perhaps. But definitely NOT happy. I gave Harry a kiss on the lips. You might think I was being slutty but Harry was the guy I've wanted a kiss from and here he was right in front of me. I gave him a light peck on the lips. I guess he was expecting something more, because soon we were having a full snog and to make it sound even better, a french kiss.

Dougie's POV

People tell me I should get a girlfriend as I could most likely get any girl with my looks and charm but the girl I want is snogging someone who lives across the street from my place. I no longer want to call him my best bud or my band member and I don't want anything to do with him. What the hell does he have that I don't have? He can't even sing. And then, there's Sera. I can't believe anyone could be so slutty. We were kissing one minute and Harry comes and she's pratically stripping in front of him. I head home, leaving Harry with Sera. Hope he fucks her and she gets pregnant.

I opened my eyes and saw white...everywhere. Where the hell was I? Heaven?? I tried to sit up but my head was throbbing in pain. Turns out, the white was just the ceiling. I sat for a while trying to remember what happened yesterday. The first thing I remembered was Sera's lips. Then an image of Sera and Harry came up. I remembered I was pissed and went to some pub and drank myself silly followed by the memory of Tom dragging me in his Mini.

The thought of Sera just burns me up. "Are you thinking? Never knew you did that much." I turned around and saw Sera there with a glass of water and aspirin in her hands.

"Pfft. Leave me alone. How did you get here?," As much as I needed the aspirin, it takes more to get a guy like me to give in. "Shouldn't you be at Harry's fucking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tom went out, and told me to check on you. And FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I have MORALS. I DON'T go around opening my legs up to people. And who are YOU to judge me?" Ouch. I must have hit a nerve.

"You were friggen stripping in front of him!"

"It was JUST a KISS. And you know what, you can have this!" SPLASH! My body was all wet. I didn't expect that. Nor did i expect that there would be aspirins bouncing off my head. Dammit. Now what was I going to use to stop this headache. I blame it all to Mr. Judd. I feel like going to his bloody place and punching him in the face.

Harry's POV

"Knock, knock" I opened the door and Dougie was there. I felt something hit my nose and soon it was throbbing.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You fucking know I want Sera and you bloddy fucked her!"

"I didn't freaking fuck her! I wanted to but she had to go home and all that crap," I shouted at Dougie. Doug looked like he was going to freak when I said that. Sera was just amazingly hot. I wanted to have sex with her in the car in front of her mums place (well I think it's her mums. It was like a mansion though. She must be rich.) but I guess she knows hot to make a guy wanting more.

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard Fletch shout. Fletch is here to talk about publicity. Apparently, the publics bored with me and Izzy. We broke up last night though, but we do that at least twice a month. Maybe after I bang Sera I'll get back with her.

"Harry here was just taking my girl!" Dougie sounded pissed but it's not like he can do anything about it.

"It's not my fault she wants me and not you!"

"Wait...who wants Harry?" He grinned, and I was sure something was up.

"MY Sera!" Dougie screamed.

"She was NEVER yours to begin with!"

"You only wanna bang her then get back with IZZY! Pick someone else! NOT HER!"

"Wait. Some girl likes Harry? And you like her?" Fletch said while pointing at Doug.

"Who said I like her?" Dougie was clearly in denial.

"Harry! Call Izzy here! NOW!" Fletch could be demanding sometimes, but why did I have to call Izzy?! We just broke up last night for gods sake.

Debbie's POV

I sat in the car waiting for Izzy while she was in Harry's place. Last night she knocked on my door crying saying that she and Harry broke up. Harry's such a jerk to treat her like that. They've had this on/off relationship going on for 3 years and each time they broke up, Izzy would run over to my place with tears running down her face. Then he'd call her, they'd make up and I get ready for the next two weeks of their upcoming break ups. It's not that I don't like Harry, he is a nice guy and treats her right, but each time they fight over the slightest thing (when I say slightest, I mean, spilled milk, finished bread, who's going to send the dog to the vets) they break up. Izzy stormed out of the house and went in the car, obviously fuming.

"What happened?" I asked her, like a normal friend should.

"Fletch came up with some stupid idea,"

"Which is...?"

"Some bitch likes Harry. MY Harry. But Doug likes her. And apparently the publics bored with me and Harry so Fletch decided to add in some scandal that includes Harry going out with that girl while he's still going out with me,"

"WHAT? But you did tell him you guys broke up?"

"But Harry's just so goddamn hot. And...he kinda persuaded me..."

"AGAIN? So about this publicity thing, you gonna do it?"

"Debs, duh I'm doing it,"

"Does that girl know?"

"You mean the girl who like Harry?" I nodded kind of confused with what's going on. "No. Cos the plan is, Harry dumps her and Dougie saves her,"

"WHAT? Who is this girl anyway?"

"Some girl Dougie met. Dougie didn't wanna do it at first but when he found out he's gonna get her in the end..." Okey. That was just mean. They're just using some girl?

"You know, this is low. Even for you!" I spat at Izzy. "No matter how much you love Harry I can't believe you'd just let someone be used like that!"

"But she does get Doug in the end!" Izzy tried to argue back. I just couldn't be bothered.

"You know, I'll just send you home,"

"Great idea." And we drove off in uncomfortable silence. I was just determined to help this girl, but I just had to figure out a way of doing it.


	7. In Bed With Danny Jones

**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning McFly is zlich. So do you expect me to say it out? -.-**

* * *

Sera's POV

Last night I came home feeling down. I met Harry, he asked me to go out tonight but for some reason, I was still thinking about the kiss with Dougie. It was just lingering in my mind. I thought that maybe is I met Dougie and talked to him maybe I'd understand more on what I was feeling, but when I reached to his place, all he did was acuse me of having sex with Harry. That just pissed me off. So I have devised a revenge plan. I'm going to show Mr. Poynter what he's missing when I'm going out with Harry. Since Harry is famous I'm sure it would be all over the tabloids soon enough. To make this revenge work, I guess I'm going to need the help of my fashion consultant; Saffy.

Saffy came home late last night, well later than me. I remembered hearing a bang for the next door at around 2am. I heard two voices though but then again, it was just 2 in the morning so maybe I was just hearing things. I walked over to Saffys' room and knocked on the door. From inside, I could hear a "shhtt.." and a muffled "pfft". Saffy was probably still sleeping or she's awake but doesn't want to be disturbed. It's 12noon for god sakes. I might as well wake her up.

"SAFFIA ELISSA MATTHEWS!" I screamed when as I opened the door. "WAKE UP!" I stepped into the spacious, dark room and I saw Saffy standing up, smiling, as if she was covering something. I looked around and saw a pile of clothes by the bed. Saffy would never let her clothes get crumpled. And she wore a dress last night, not trousers. I stepped closer to the bed, and Saffy blocked me.

"Umm. The beds not made yet..." she said. Her hands gesturing to a pile of lump on her bed. I thought I saw something dark sticking out.

"I can see that, but I just wanna sit down on the bed,"

"There's a chair there! Sit there!" She despreratly pushed me to a chair. I could hear how frantic her voice was. What was she hiding from me?

"Pfft. Ughhhhh..." A deep voice came out from the bed. I turned around and ran towards it while pulling the covers.

"SAFFY! WHAT IS DANNY DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" I screamed at her.

"SHH!" She shushed me, and banged the room door.

"Why is Danny Jones in your bed?!" I tried to say quietly but my voice came out harsh.

"Well, he was drunk last night and I didn't know what to do with him. So I brought him here and I SWEAR we didn't do anything!" she said real fast. Her face was all scrunched up and panic-y. It was kind of funny and I knew Saffy didn't want to have sex with a guy who's drunk. She was way too romantic for that. She wanted to lose her virginity on the beach when it's sunset. I read it in her dairy, which I found in her underwear drawer. I don't normally read other peoples personal things but I just suddenly came across it. Wait. That doesn't mean I look through peoples undies but...Well, I like reading Saffy's diary because...it's juicy. She writes EVERYTHING in there. Even the stuff which she doesn't tell me like the time when she put green food colouring in her pool. Everyone thought it was her brother and when her dad went swimming, his chest hairs got green (let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight) and her brother got grounded, which included he couldn't bring Sherlene out on a date (Sherlene's the most stuck-up bitch you could come across. She has never put her feet in a pair of shoes twice. In fact, she use to have a thing for my brother and started to befriend me. I actually fell for it, and when my brother died, she ditched me there and then.) and he is now labeled a LOSER at school. Apparently, Saffy never admitted she was the one who coloured the pool.

"Where am I?" I heard a whisper from beneath the bed covers. Danny's awake. "Saffy?"

"Ahh. Well, you were...friggendrunklastnightandIdidn'tknowwhattofriggendoandsoIbroughtyouhere." Okey. That was fast. Even for Saffy.

"Say wha-"

"Sera? You're dad's on the phone!" I heard Rose call out from the corridor.

"SHIT! I don't think she'd like it if she saw Danny there!" I pulled Danny into the bathroom and told him to shut up. Then I flushed the toilet to make it look like I just got out from the toilet.

"Yess!! COMING!" I called out. I gave Saffy a do-something look and she just stood there helplessly. Rose soon came into the room and looked at Saffy in her bedclothes. I quickly kicked Dannys clothes from last night under the bed before Rose could see it.

"Not up yet Saffy?" Rose said.

"Uhh. I am now. I'm just gonna make the bed then I'll get something to eat." Saffy desparately wanted Rose to leave the room.

"How about I help you make the bed?" Rose offered kindly.

"Nooo. I'm sure you have better things to do. Well, bye now!" Saffy practically pushed Rose while I dragged Rose out of the room. That was...a close one. This was definitely going into Saffy's diary.

_Meanwhile..._

Tom's POV

"Hey! Anyone of you know wher Danny is?" I came into Harry's place and found Fletch talking on his phone while Dougie and Harry were sitting on the sofa, not talking. Okey, this was new.

"Yehh. Where's Danny?" Dougie came up and talked to me.

"Dude, what happened to your nose?!" I looked over at Harry and his nose was very red and it looked as if blood had recently came out.

"What does it look like?!"

"No need to get all emotional dude,"

"What about Danny?" Dougie cut in.

"Yeh, I went to his house, he wasn't there. Wait, lemme call him," I punched in Danny's number. I sat on the sofa and Dougie and Harry were acting really weird. Usually they would run around being stupid like the idiots they are but now, they were glaring at each other. After three tones Danny finally picked up the phone, or so I thought.

"Dan! Where are you?"

"Hello???"

"Crap! What happened to your voice? You sound like a girl!"

"Omigod. Is this Tom?"

"Heyy! This ain't Danny!"

"DUH! Uh, do you think you could pick Danny up?"

"Huh? Where's Dan?"

"Well, that's what I need help with! Can you pick him up?"

"Uhh. This is odd. Where's Danny?" My mind was blank. What happened to Danny? And this girl who picked up the phone didn't sound like she was from here.She gave me the address and directions on how to get there. I turned back to Doug and Harry.

"Who wants to go with me to pick Danny up?"

"I'm not going if Harry's going," Dougie said.

"Well, I'm not going if Doug's doing," Harry replied back.

"Fine then! I'm going!" Dougie pulled my hand and led me out of the house.

"Tom's my friend too you know!" Harry ran after us.

"Where you guys going?" Fletch asked us.

"Just picking Danny up,"

"Where is he?"

"Dunno," I started the car before Fletch could ask us anymore questions. I wonder what's with Harry & Dougie.


End file.
